moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Slavery in the Eastern Kingdoms
Slavery has been practiced broadly across the face of Azeroth, including in the Eastern Kingdoms. The most significant form of this slavery in the Age of Chaos has been the keeping of gladiatoral slaves, picked from the ranks of human prison inmates and Orcish prisoners of war, though it has had other major manifestations in that same period and historically. This article is a stub. In Human Society Thralls The early human tribes are known to have practiced a form of slavery, largely distinct from the forms of chattel slavery practiced by other cultures. These slaves, known as thralls, had limited rights and their status was not inheritable. Thralldom persists in isolated areas of the Arathi Highlands as a legally imposed punishment for certain crimes or in lieu of debt. It has not been a common sight since the Dissolution Period, however, with most states moving away from thralls in favour of other forms chattel slavery. Prisoner Slavery One of the prevailing forms of slavery is the forced labour of prisoners throughout the Eastern Kingdoms, including the Kingdom of Azeroth. Prisoners are considered the legal property of the state under this model, to be used as needed - usually in the form of unskilled, manual labour. The most common expressions in the Kingdom of Azeroth are seen in the mine slaves used to dig for toxic materials and the practice of forcing prisoners to serve in the Stormwind Army. Prisoner slavery usually ends after a particular period - often several years. Rarely, it may be substituted for a death sentence. Controversially, this practice was sometimes extended to Orcish internees. Gladiatoral Slavery The most celebrated form of slavery in the Eastern Kingdoms, the gladiatoral arenas of the Kingdom of Lordaeron were world-famous prior to that country's fall in the Third War. Broadly treated slightly better than most chattel slaves, gladiatoral slaves were drawn from both human, orcish and other sources, trained to fight, and pitted against each other for the amusement of the crowds. An ancient practice, this slavery, though decried as savage, lives on today primarily among the New Horde's member races. In Elven Society Slavery of non-Elves In Dwarven Society Dark Iron slavery The Dark Iron dwarves are notorious slavetakers, using captives of almost all races as forced labour in their extensive mines and underground forges. This slavery is until death - release is not an option, and the vast majority of captives taken by the Dark Iron dwarves will end their lives worked to death in appalling conditions of exhaustion, malnourishment, and often outright torture. Slavery is viewed as a necessary component of the Dark Iron economy, which is otherwise non-viable. The exact legal status of Dark Iron slaves is uncertain under Moira Bronzebeard. Forsaken Society The Forsaken are known to practice slavery, particularly of their conquered enemies. This slavery, like that practiced by their living relatives, is usually of a menial quality - slaves are set to work in mines, labour camps, and other particularly hazardous menial occupations. They are also used, particularly those unsuited to labour, for medical experimentation or to incubate various creatures held in esteem by the Forsaken. Category:Politics Category:Slaves